


Appreciated

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron is dumbfounded after recieving a surprise letter from the Ministry of Magic.





	Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Prompt: Parchment

* * *

__

_Just words on parchment. That’s all they are, words on parchment._   

“Ron, what is it?”

 

He stared dumbfounded at his mum, a forgotten half-eaten piece of toast in one hand, a piece of parchment bearing an official Ministry of Magic seal in the other. 

 

He moved his mouth wordlessly.

 

“Is it Harry? Oh dear, I didn’t want the two of you working as Aurors. It’s so dangerous. What’s wrong? Is he injured?” his mother asked, her voice shaking.

 

Ron shook his head, still unable to speak.

 

“It’s Hermione then? All those long hours at the Ministry. I _told_ Arthur to make sure she Flooed back to her flat and didn’t go walking around after dark. Well, say something Ron!”

 

He swallowed hard and held out the parchment to Mrs. Weasley, who reached for it with trembling fingers. She read the parchment carefully, a wide smile stretching across her face. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh, Ronnie!” she squealed, throwing herself into her son’s arms, laughing.

 

“What’s this then?” Fred said, as he and George Apparated into the kitchen.

 

“Ickle Ronnie make Prefect again?” George snickered.

 

Mrs. Weasley let go of Ron, who looked embarrassed but quite pleased, and gave him back the letter. “Your brother has been awarded the Order of Merlin.”

 

They looked as stunned as Ron did when he’d first read the letter. 

 

George recovered from his shock first, “Well done, Ron.”

 

Fred nodded. “Might just let people think we’re related after all.”

 

Ron grinned, looking down at the piece of parchment. It was little repayment for the hell he and his loved ones had been through over the past year, fighting Death Eaters, destroying Horcruxes, but for the moment, it was nice to be appreciated.


End file.
